thetekkitfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Cross Breeding
Cross Breeding is een functie van Industrial Craft 2 waarmee u de mogelijkheid krijgt om verschillende Crops te combineren en zo nieuwe soorten kan uitvinden. Elke plant in Industrial Craft 2 heeft de mogelijkheid om gekruisd te worden/Cross Breeding, inclusief de Vanilla planten, behalve de paddenstoelen en cactus. Echter, de twee planten die zijn toegevoegd bij RedPower, Flax en Indigo Flower, kunnen ook niet worden gebruikt in het Cross Breeding effect. Er zijn verschillende soorten planten bijgekomen, inclusief Blackthorn, Cyazint, Ferru, Stickreed, Terra Wart, Hops, Venomilia, Tulip, Cocoa, Redwheat, Aurelia, Dandelion, Rose, Coffee beans en Meloenen. Voor een rekenmachine die de data heeft van Industrial Craft 2 bronbestanden, kunt u gebruik maken van de hier vermelde. http://ic2crops.nfshost.com/. Wanneer een vol gegroeide plant word geoogst, dan is er een kans dat er een Seed Bag word gedropt, inclusief met de seed van de geoogste plant. Seed Bags staan als onbekende seed (30126). Elke Seed Bag heeft een unieke seed en kan niet worden gespawned. Elke onbekende seed kan worden geanalyseerd in een Cropnalyzer tot wel 4 keer. Elke scan geeft steeds meer informatie over de onbekende seed. #Plaats een Crop op elke Noord, zuid, Oost en West kant, op een 3 bij 3 Bebouwd Dirt met water in het midden. Zorg ervoor dat die plek goed verlicht is en relatief groot. Het wordt aanbevolen om de planten bloot te stellen aan de lucht als planten moeten groeien. #Plaats respectieve Seeds in het gewas en wachten tot ze volgroeid zijn en de stick bijna onzichtbaar zijn. #Als ze volledig gegroeid zijn, plaats 2 Crops (Right Click Twice) op elke hoek van het 3 bij 3 veld, oogst nog niet. #Na een bepaalde tijd zullen de Cross Breeds gaan groeien in bepaalde Crops. #Plaats een 2 bij 2 vierkant met howed Dirt. #Plaats een Crop op de 2 tegenovergestelde hoeken met water aan de zijkand. Zorg ervoor dat er niet meer dan 4 blokken afstand tussen het water en uw Crops. Zorg ervoor dat de omgeving goed verlicht is en blootgesteld aan de lucht voor de beste resultaten. #Plant je zaadjes in de twee Crop en wacht tot ten minste de tweede naar de laatste fase van de groei. #Zodra ze althans in de voorlaatste groeistadium, plaats twee Crops op elk van de twee resterende blokken. #Na enige tijd kruisingen uiteindelijk beginnen te groeien op de extra gewassen. Deze methode zorgt voor eenvoudiger verzameling van oogsten, maakt het veel moeilijker om per ongeluk vertrappen Crops, en beperkt de schade die kan worden gedaan door onkruid. Onkruid zal uiteindelijk beginnen te groeien in uw Crossing Station. Ze kunnen stoppen met de groei van planten en vernietigen. Onkruid kan worden gestopt en voorkomen door het gebruik van Weed-Ex, hoewel te veel van het kan ook schade brengen aan uw planten. Onkruid kan worden gespot door Grass groeien rond een veld of door Weed Seeds in het gewas zelf. *Note: De beginfase van onkruid kan gemakkelijk worden aangezien for wheat or other grass based plants. The key difference is that weeds are a darker green and lays flat. The only first-stagers that look like weeds are flowers. Another thing to be wary of is that from Growth statistic 24 to31 (current max), the Crop will begin acting like a weed, destroying nearbycrops just as weeds do. Therefore a recommended Growth statistic would be 20-21. In the NEI mod you can spawn in seed which analyse as weed seeds (bug?) Growth Stages of Weeds: Crops are used as a basic structure to enable the Growth of Cross Breeds. Fertilizer is used to increase the speed of Growth since Plants won't be instantly grown by Bonemeal and can take quite a while to grow on their own. Weed-Ex is used to stop or prevent Weeds. Hydration Cells zijn Coolant Cells die wederom voor de 2de keer in de Extractor zijn geplaatst. Deze worden gebruikt om planten water te geven, Echter kunnen ze niet worden aangezien als vervanging van een waterbron. The Crop-Matron is an automated Device for Cross Breeding. It will apply fertilizer, Weed-Ex and Hydration Cells when needed. Note: When it comes to special conditions for growth, ones listed as having none includes having no need for any light. Knowing this, it makes it much easier to cross-breed for other plants needing no light by growing them in darkness, which filters out plants which require light to grow. Tier 1 Pumpkin *Discovered by: Notch *Keywords: Orange, Decoration, Stem *Source: pumpkin seeds, seed bags, and cross-breeding. *Drops: Pumpkin, Pumpkin Seeds, and seed bags. *Special conditions for growth: none *Recommended cross-breeding combos: Melon + Wheat, Reed + Reed Wheat *Discovered by: Notch *Keywords: Yellow, Food, Wheat *Source: Seeds, seed bags, and cross-breeding. *Drops: Wheat, Seeds, and seed bags. *Special conditions for growth: High quality light source and air. Tier 2 Reed *Discovered by: Notch *Keywords: Reed *Source: Sugar Cane, seed bags, and cross-breeding. *Drops: Sugar Cane and seed bags. *Special conditions for growth: none *Recommended cross-breeding combos: Wheat + Wheat, Sugar Cane + Sugar Cane Melon *Discovered by: Chao *Keywords: Green, Food, Stem *Source: Melon seeds, seed bags, and cross-breeding. *Drops: seed bags. *Special conditions for growth: none *Recommended cross-breeding combos: Wheat + Wheat, Pumpkin + Pumpkin, Reed + Reed Dandelion *Discovered by: Notch *Keywords: Yellow, Flower *Source: 4 Dandelions (plants as one fully grown Dandelion) seed bags and cross-breeding. *Drops: Yellow dye and seed bags. *Special conditions for growth: High quality light source and air. *Recommended cross-breeding combos: Any two flowers. Rose *Discovered by: Raylowis *Keywords: Red, Flower *Source: 4 Roses (plants as one fully grown Rose), seed bags and cross-breeding. *Drops: Red Dye and seed bags. *Special conditions for growth: High quality light source and air. *Recommended cross-breeding combos: Any two flowers. Blackthorn *Discovered by: Alblaka *Keywords: Black, Flower *Source: seed bags and cross-breeding. *Drops: Ink Sacs and seed bags. *Special conditions for growth: High quality light source and air. *Uses for Items dropped: Black dye and grey dye. *Recommended cross-breeding combos: Any two flowers. Cyazint *Discovered by: Alblaka *Keywords: Blue, Flower *Source: Seed bags and cross-breeding. *Drops: Cyan dye and seed bags. *Special conditions for growth: High quality light source and air. *Uses for Items dropped: Cyan dye. *Recommended cross-breeding combos: Any two flowers. Tulip *Discovered by: Alblaka *Keywords: Purple, Flower, Tulip *Source: Seed bags and cross-breeding. *Drops: Purple dye and seed bags. *Special conditions for growth: High quality light source and air. *Uses for Items dropped: Purple dye, Pink dye and Magenta dye. *Recommended cross-breeding combos: Any two flowers. Tier 3 Venomilia *Discovered by: raGan *Keywords: Purple, Flower, Tulip, Poison *Source: Seed bags and cross-breeding. *Drops: Purple dye and seed bags. *Special conditions for growth: High quality light source and air. *Uses for Items dropped: Purple dye, Pink dye and Magenta dye. *Causes weeds to spread more quickly to nearby Crops. *Recommended cross-breeding combos: Tulips + Tulips Cocoa *Discovered by: Notch *Keywords: Brown, Food, Stem *Source: Cocoa beans, seed bags and cross-breeding. *Drops: Cocoa beans and seed bags. *Special conditions for growth: Two additional dirt blocks placed directly underneath the tilled soil block the Cocoa is planted on will increase this plant's success by 30%. *Recommended cross-breeding combos: Melon + Melon, Reed + Reed Tier 4 Stickreed *Discovered by: raa1337 *Keywords: Reed, Resin *Source: Seed bags and cross-breeding. *Drops: Sticky Resin, Sugar Cane, and seed bags. *Special conditions for growth: none *Used to make Sticky Resin, Rum, Paper, and Reeds. *Recommended cross-breeding combos: Reed + Reed Note: Stickreed looks identical to Reed in its first three stages of growth. When harvested on its third stage, it may drop Sugar Cane and seed bags, but no Sticky Resin. Tier 5 Hops *Discovered by: Alblaka *Keywords: Green, Ingredient, Wheat *Source: Seed bags and cross-breeding. *Drops: Hops and seed bags. *Special conditions for growth: High quality light source and air. *Used to make beer/rum. *Recommended cross-breeding combos: Nether Wart + Nether Wart, Stickreed + Stickreed Nether Wart *Discovered by: Notch *Keywords: Red, Nether, Ingredient, Soulsand *Source: Nether Fortress, seed bags, and cross-breeding. *Drops: Nether Wart and seed bags. *Special conditions for growth: none *Recommended cross-breeding combos: Hops + Hops, Stickreed + Stickreed Note: Nether Warts can also be planted directly into empty Crops, though its stats will all be 1. Terra Wart *Discovered by: Alblaka *Keywords: Blue, Aether, Consumable, Snow *Source: Seed bags, and cross-breeding. *Drops: Terra Wart and seed bags. *Special conditions for growth: none *Used to remove negative effects, such as poison. *Recommended cross-breeding combos: Ferru + Ferru, Nether Wart + Nether Wart, Melon + Melon Note: Terra Warts can also be planted directly into empty Crops, though its stats will all be 1. This is one of the hardest plants to cross-breed for. It is therefore highly recommended to cross-breed in darkness to eliminate the spawn of many undesired plants. Tier 6 Ferru *Discovered by: Alblaka *Keywords: Grey stem, Metal *Source: Seed bags and cross-breeding. *Drops: 'Small Pile of Iron Dust' and seed bags. *Special conditions for growth: An Iron Ore block, NOT Iron block, MUST be one of the first two blocks directly under the tilled soil block the Ferru is planted on for the plant grow to maturity. *Recommended cross-breeding combos: Terra Wart + Terra Wart Note: Ferru looks identical to Aurelia and Coffee in its first three stages of growth. Redwheat *Discovered by: raa1337 *Keywords: Red, Redstone, Wheat *Source: Seed bags and cross-breeding. *Drops: Redstone dust, Wheat, and seed bags. *Special conditions for growth: Light level must be between 5-10 (redstone torches are 7) or it won't even cross-breed. *Recommended cross-breeding combos: Aurelia + Aurelia, Nether Wart + Nether Wart Tier 7 Coffee *Discovered by: Snoochy *Keywords: Leaves, Ingredient, Beans *Source: Seed bags and cross-breeding. *Drops: Coffee beans and seed bags. *Special conditions for growth: none *Used for making coffee. *Recommended cross-breeding combos: Aurelia + Aurelia Note: Coffee looks identical to Aurelia and Ferru in its first three stages of growth. Tier 8 Aurelia *Discovered by: Alblaka *Keywords: Gold, Leaves, Metal *Source: Seed bags and cross-breeding. *Drops: Gold nuggets and seed bags. *Special conditions for growth: A Gold Ore block, NOT Gold block, MUST be placed underneath the tilled soil block the Aurelia is planted on for the plant grow to maturity. *Recommended cross-breeding combos: Ferru + Ferru Note: Aurelia looks identical to Coffee and Ferru in its first three stages of growth. Category:Brewing Category:Industrial Craft 2 Category:Cross Breeding Category:IC Agriculture